


A Pinch of Magic, A Twist of Fate, and A Full Moon

by olsonss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSNS, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Prophecy, Revenge, The Savior (Once Upon a Time), Werewolf Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Werewolves, Witch Emma Swan, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olsonss/pseuds/olsonss
Summary: It has long been told that Emma would be the Savior to save the witches from Rumplestiltskin, the infamous witch hunter. In an unsuspected attack Rumplestiltskin catches Emma off guard and an unknown ally saves her from a certain death and suddenly she feels obligated to do the same for the stranger.





	1. An Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am so excited for this story! Sorry it's up late, but it's been a hectic day. I hope you guys like it!

Emma Swan resented the Savior title all together and for good reason. It had caused her and her coven nothing, but trouble her whole life. They were always on the run and could never stay in one place for more than a couple months. They always had one witch hunter or another on their tail, always someone one step behind them. No matter how far they ran, or how hidden countryside house they stayed in was the coven was always found, even with protective spells and wards. Emma had tried to leave the coven numerous times when she was a teenager, but her parents (and the coven leaders) would not allow it. She claimed she was too much of a burden for them, that they could never have a normal life. Snow and David simply shook their heads and claimed that she was worth it. Their struggle was because Emma was prophesied to be the Savior told to rid the world of the most ruthless and dangerous witch hunter of them all Rumplestiltskin. 

Most witch hunters were more of an annoyance than an actual threat to a witch’s life. They are often hired to find a witch if they wronged someone with their magic and bring them to justice. Witch hunters original purpose was to bring balance to the world so no witch could be too powerful or malicious. Rumplestiltskin was different, he hated all witches. There were many rumors for his hatred, but no one knew the absolute truth. He set on a journey many years ago to rid the world of all witch no matter if they wronged humans or not. In his eyes every witch must die. For years he slaughtered covens until there were very few left and those that were left were forced to go into hiding. 

One day a seer prophesied that a baby girl with straw blonde hair and jade green eyes would be born and she would possess the lightest of magic. That she would be the Savior of the witches that she would stop the witch hunter Rumplestiltskin at the age of twenty eight. The Savior would be known by all because her first spell would be glowing, white light emanating from one hand. Once the prophecy was told to one person it spread like wildfire throughout all the remaining covens.  

When Emma turned six she performed her first spell. Her and Snow were in the forest gathering supplies for their next spell when a branch broke and was falling towards them. Out of pure instinct Emma flung her arm out above her head and without knowing it pure white light emanated from her hand blocking the branch from hurting either her or her mother. Snow looked at her daughter stunned when she realized what exactly was happening, she never knew that Emma would be the Savior. There were many babies that were blonde and had green eyes. David joked about it once and they both laughed never assuming what he said could be true. After consulting the elder of their coven, Ingrid, it was confirmed that Emma was indeed the Savior they had all been looking for. 

Naturally this news spread throughout the rest of the covens like wildfire. These whispers soon reached the ears of witch hunters and of course Rumplestiltskin himself. Then the chase began, Emma and her coven having to be on the run constantly. Many times they hid out with other covens they were friendly with, other times they were not so lucky and had to hide out in caves or abandoned cottages or if they were lucky empty estates. The longest they had stayed anywhere was two months and even that felt like too long. 

Through all the running and living in the countryside her coven trained Emma to be the best witch among them. She was a fast learner and took quickly to many of the lessons they taught her. Emma was practically a master of her craft by the age of fifteen which was almost unheard of. The normal age for mastery was eighteen. Snow attributed it to being the Savior and determination, David said it was her sheer willpower. Even once she mastered her craft her power seemed to continue to grow stronger with time. It was something that baffled everyone in the coven. 

Emma was sixteen when she first tried to run away claiming that she was too much trouble and did not want to endanger her family anymore. Of course this happened after what would be considered a close call with an arrow that grazed her father. Her mother being an excellent tracker found her in less than half a day. When her parents caught up to her they embraced her. Emma was more stunned by this than anything else she thought they would be furious she left. They were rightly mad, but more than anything they were worried about her. When Emma told them why she left Snow reassured her that they were a family above all else and whatever challenges they faced they would do so together. That wouldn’t be the last time Emma tried to run away, but eventually after the third or maybe attempt the message sunk in and she did not try to run again.

What Emma could not understand was that if she had mastered her craft at a young age why on earth would she not be able to defeat Rumplestiltskin until she was twenty eight. As a young woman Emma was stubborn and impatient. Her cousin, Elsa once said under her breath that maybe she had to learn to be patient in order to defeat the Dark One, the name many called Rumplestiltskin because they feared his name itself was cursed. 

The village the coven stayed the longest is where Emma fell in love for the first time. There was a young boy who lived just on the outskirts of the village. Emma would pass by his house everyday going to and from her coven’s camp. He always smiled and nodded to her when she passed by. After a few days he ran out when she passed and stopped her. He introduced himself as Neal and insisted on walking her to town that day. Soon this become a daily occurrence for them and they got to know each other in a small amount of time. He was handsome and charming and the first person she had ever taken an interest in. Witches traditionally marry someone from another coven because of this she did not tell anyone in the coven about him. 

One night she agreed to meet him in the local tavern and they shared a drink and a few kisses. They laughed, talked, and he surprised her by saying he loved her. Emma said it back, never having felt this way about anyone. For once she could talk to someone without having the weight of the Savior on her shoulders. She felt safe with him. Neal lived on his own and offered to have her come home with him for the night. She agreed because they loved each other and she never wanted that night to end. 

After sharing his bed with him he told her that they should elope and live far away from here. Emma agreed and was deliriously, blindly in love with him. She had to return to camp that night, but they agreed to meet at his home at sundown the next day. 

Emma slipped back into camp that night unnoticed, thankfully. The next day she tried to act as normal as possible around her family. She feigned a headache and excused herself from dinner and escaped camp with a small pack on her back. 

Her stomach dropped when she reached his place and the door was cracked. She pushed her way through and found the house to be completely empty. All belongings or trace of Neal was gone. She sank to the floor and cried. She sat there until the sun fell beneath the horizon. She dried her tears, unsure of what happened or how she could have been so easily fooled by a man with pretty face. She made her way back to camp and went to sleep. When the sun rose the next morning she made their meal and when everyone in the coven was present: her mother and father, Elsa, Anna, and Regina she told them that she thought that they should move on to another town. No one questioned this and they move on to the next village. Emma tried to put Neal out of her mind and focused on her magic. 

Her magic started acting up and she felt out of sorts, but not physically ill. Emma then missed her monthly cycle and worried by the implications of this. When the next month came and passed without her cycle she knew she is with child. Emma knew she must tell her family, her coven. They were all extremely upset with her to say the least, but she told them everything. Elsa was the first to come to her defense. Stating that everyone makes mistakes and there is nothing to do now besides deal with the current situation. That brought the conversation to a grinding halt. In their own time they each came to terms with what happened. 

Seven months later Henry arrives in the world screaming and crying. He’s the most beautiful boy she’s ever seen. The coven’s number grows to seven that day. Despite everyone’s initial anger and upset they all love Henry more than anything. They all vow to protect him just as much as any other member of their coven. 

So the coven continued to move  from village to village, never staying anywhere too long. It was a hard life and it wasn’t a life that Emma ever imagined for herself, her family, or her son. 

* * *

Killian Jones belonged to a pack and pack’s blood was sometimes thicker than water. For Killian it was both his alpha was his brother, Liam. Liam and Killian were turned when they were young adults by a cruel alpha looking to build up strength in his pack. The alpha however was not interested in waiting until they adapted to being a werewolf to have them fight for him, so he abandoned the brothers instead.

Liam and Killian did what they did best and survived. Learning about being a werewolf when you do not have much clue as to what is going on is nothing short of difficult. They felt that they had no control over their own bodies. 

A couple years after being turned they met Robin who left his pack due to their violence which caused him to fear for his son’s safety. He told them that soon they should be able to control when they turn. At first the moon controls their turns, that control of turning is learned over time and they would at their strongest with the full moon. Without much discussion Robin and his son, Roland, fell instep with the Jones brothers. They formed a pack of their own and Liam became their alpha, their leader. Not long after they run into Ruby, who has never had a pack, who never knew who turned her even. She joined them quickly due to the fact that her grandmother had just passed and she had no family left. For years it was just the five of them living together in harmony. 

It was still not easy sailing for them, but at least they had each other. After one bad scrape with another pack they moved towards a seaside village. Their first night they entered a tavern and Killian was struck by the beauty of Milah. She was enchanting and charming, but unfortunately married. Everyone in his pack warned him against being with her. He did _not_ want to listen and they could not change his mind. Milah told him that she was unhappily married to a powerful man with nothing hatred in his heart for witches and had been hunting them after the loss of their son. 

After a few weeks of seeing her every night at the tavern Killian almost turns in front of her, completely by accident. When his pack was in a new town they try to keep a fact that they are werewolves a secret until the town accepted them. This caused Killian to run out of the tavern and Milah followed him and had a many questions, worry straining her voice. Once he told her everything she asked him to turn her so they could run away together, so she could leave her husband, so she would not fear him anymore. Killian told her no, that his pack had promised to not intentionally turn anyone. Aside from that he would never cause her the pain he felt in his first turn. 

At first she was upset he would not turn her and she stormed home. Killian was upset and worried he had lost her forever. He trudged home to the pack’s camp.  Later that night Milah found the camp and told him it did not matter that he would not turn her. She loved him and wanted to run away with the pack anyway. With how late the hour was Killian insisted she stayed with them fearing for her safety in the dead of night. She agreed and he promised they would sort everything out in the morning. 

However before the sun even arose her husband, Rumplestiltskin came to the camp and attempted to drag her home when she refused to go with him things got violent. Killian tried to protect her, but by this point the commotion has woken everyone in the camp and Liam was holding him back, protecting his brother. Rumplestiltskin started talking about her betrayal, things got out of hand and he killed his wife. Killian crumpled to the ground distraught, he brought her into his arms and watched the light leave her eyes. Rumplestiltskin stepped back and looked to Liam. He told the alpha in no uncertain terms that if the pack wanted to live they should leave before dawn. 

Quickly the whole pack buried Milah’s body and Killian said a few words, words promising to avenge her death. They had to leave quickly, but Killian vowed to kill Rumplestiltskin. 

* * *

 

Emma had to leave her coven’s temporary home before dawn to recover herbs that had to be picked precisely at daybreak for a potion Snow was brewing. She pulls on her heavy cloak to keep her warm in the early morning hours. Emma slips out the back door hoping she did not wake anyone in the house. 

Henry’s tenth day of birth was coming up and Snow and Emma were planning a surprise party for him. She cannot believe that he came into her life ten years ago. Henry is everything his father was not. He is kind, loyal, and honest. Emma gets lost in her train of thought as she moves out of the protection spell surrounding the property. She does not notice the dark figure that follows her deeper into the forest. Once she arrives at the herb she crouches next to the plant looking and watching the skyline waiting for the sun to rise. Just as the sun peaks over the horizon and she moving to pick the herb an arrow lodges into the tree just to the left of her head. She rolls out of the way hiding behind another tree in the densely populated forest. She hears two people grunting and groaning. Looking out from her hiding spot she sees not two people fighting, but a man and wolf fighting. The jet black wolf is gunning for blood, by attempting to bite or slash the man, who has a dagger and is attempting to stab the wolf, but keeps narrowly missing. Emma gets ready to blast the man away when she realizes who he is. It’s none other than Rumplestiltskin, her blood runs cold. Any ounce of warmth leaving her, this is the first time she has ever been face to face with him. She is usually running away from him. Only catching glimpses of him. 

“Ah, have you finally figured out who I am, Savior? Never seen me up close have you? I’ve known for quite sometime what you look like. We are on even footing now,” the witch hunter taunts her. In all the tales he had be portrayed as a man of great evil, as a monster. Although standing in front of her is a normal man, an older man, but simply a man nonetheless. It takes Emma by surprise. She had been preparing herself for something quite different her whole life. 

The wolf takes this moment of sizing up each other and hesitation to attack Rumplestiltskin. The wolf slashes Rumplestiltskin’s chest with his claws and he is just able to graze the wolf with the dagger causing a yelp. Fear cripples her for this wolf that is fighting her greatest enemy, a wolf who has unknowingly made an ally in her. Emma blasts Rumplestiltskin away from the wolf, knocking him back. She goes to hit him again and again to finally have this world rid of him when a whimper comes from the wolf and catches her attention. 

“I’ll see you again soon, Savior,” Rumplestiltskin says retreating away from the fight, in her moment of distraction. She curses herself for becoming distracted, she had the chance to kill him and she just let him get away. She looks back to her ally, to her personal savior to only see the wolf transform into a grown, naked man. He’s clutching the wound at his shoulder that blood is trickling out of. 

“Savior, is it? You’re a witch, correct?” he asks her and she nods still slightly surprised a werewolf saved her life, “Fantastic could you do me a favor and heal this? After all I did just save your life,” he smirks, exuding charm. Without knowing that healing Killian would change her life and her coven’s lives Emma moves quickly to help him. 


	2. Unexpected House Guests

 

Emma makes him lie down flat and examines his wound. There is a purple tint surrounding the edges of the gaping, weeping wound. Emma attempts to heal him with the magic, but nothing changes. This man is still bleeding and the wound is still open. She frowns and examines the wound again.

"You  _can_  heal me, right?" he asks worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes I can," she snaps, "His blade must have been covered in a poison that is stopping from using my magic to heal you. You are going to have to come back with me, I have a herb that can counteract the poison," she tells him. He gives her a weary look, unsure he can trust her.

"You can either come with me or lie here and die," she tells him, standing up and holding out her hand. He accepts her help and leans on her for support as the slowly make their way back to the coven's house.

"Savior is an odd name," Killian comments, looking to her and getting lost in her green eyes.

"Savior is not my name," she scoffs. The poison is taking a toll on him. Killian's mobility is getting worse the closer they get to the house, she's having to support him more and more. Thankfully the pair are close.

"Then what is your name, love?" he smirks.

"Of course you would want to know that in a time like this" she teases him as they walk up to the house.

"Perhaps I would," he says as she has to use her magic to bring him in through the protection spell surrounding the house. She opens the back door and all, but drags him into the kitchen. Snow is in there making them breakfast and her jaw drops as Emma brings Killian in.

"Emma, what on earth?" Snow asks as she whisks her hand to clear the table, all the objects finding their spots on the shelves.

"Ah Emma it's then, Killian Jones pleased to meet you," Killian says his words becoming slurred.

"He saved my life in the process he got hurt I think I owe to him to save his, would you agree?" Emma asks her mother. Snow nods and looks at his wound.

"Are you thinking…?" Snow asks.

"I would guess so since magic will not heal it, not for lack of trying. We need that one herb…" Emma says rifling through the shelves while Snow cleans out the wound.

"It's behind the belladonna," Snow tells her daughter. Emma finally finds it and begins to mash it into a paste, "Any particular reason he's naked?"

"Werewolf, he shifted back after injury," Emma mumbles. When she looks to Killian again his condition has worsened significantly. He is sweating profusely, his face is as white as a sheet, and he's shaking. Most of all he has not made a charming remark in the past couple minutes.

Knowing he does not have enough time Emma quickly applies the herb paste and Snow covers him with a blanket. After a few minutes of waiting and applying a cool towel to his head color is slowly returning to his face and the shakes have stopped. He allows himself to rest.

David walks into the kitchen and to say the least he is very surprised at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell is going on? Are we running an infirmary?" David asks and Snow looks to Emma, who gives him the brief explanation her mother got. However their attention is diverted elsewhere when there are scratches and growls at the back door. David looks ready to gear up for a fight when Regina comes out.

"Whoever that is cannot get in, so stand down. What or should I say who is ruining our morning?" she asks, nodding towards Killian.

"Someone else explain it," Emma tells the group and moves towards him, "Killian, you've got to wake up." The three are talking in hushed tones as Emma attempts to wake Killian. When he finally rouses he looks disorientated.

"What on earth-" he starts looking around.

"I believe that's your pack outside, get them to stop making so much damn noise," she all but orders him.

"Seems the best thing to do they are relentless. Help me up, love," he asks her.

"Not your love," she grumbles. Snow is at her side handing her some cloth for a bandage. They seal up his wound and make sure that the blanket is secured around his waist. Emma helps him to the back door and Killian opens it. He comes face to face with his pack in their wolf forms. Liam is dark brown with hints of copper, Robin is chestnut in color, Ruby is black with streaks of auburn, and Roland still a pup with chocolate coloring bringing up the rear of the pack.

"Stand down," Killian tells them. Liam and him exchange a look and he knows his brother needs to come in and discuss everything. Lord knows that Killian has questions too. Killian turns to Emma.

"After shifting may they come in?" he asks her.

"I cannot see why not. I'm sure we have much to discuss, but you need to at least sit back down while we wait for them," she tells him. He nods and looks to Liam who nods. Emma shuts the door and helps Killian over toward a chair to sit him up.

"You truly think it is wise to let them enter?" David asks her.

"We will have to leave here by morning in any case, we have been found," David frowns at this about to launch into an argument, "He injured The Dark One, his chest was ripped to ribbons, I gather we have at least until the morning to get away." David relaxes at this and Killian is baffled by the whole exchange.

"I am sure you are right besides we have other issues at the moment," David says glancing at Killian, who's list of questions is growing.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door and David answers the door bringing the pack in through the protection spell (they are fully dressed unlike Killian). Emma's not sure how the whole house is not awake at this point. As soon as the pack moves into the kitchen Elsa enters.

"My my we are in for an interesting morning," she says a smile spreading across her face. Liam's gaze immediately catches hers, Elsa blushes and looks away. Killian cannot keep his eyes off Emma and a few moment he catches her looking at him.

"Killian, brother are you alright? Are they holding you captive?" Liam asks making the room fall silent. Regina scoffs and Emma stiffens.

"No, of course not. These kind witches have just healed me and saved my life. Now I believe some introductions are in order," Killian says looking around the room. The pack introduces themselves to the room and the witches respond in kind.

"Now that's over with what happened this morning?" Liam asks briskly.

"Something I would like to know as well," David interjets. Emma and Killian share a look.

"I was on guard this morning and Emma here crossed our boundary, so I went out to investigate and found Rumple-" all the witches in the room cut him off with their hisses or gasps. Snow steps forward.

"Do not dare speak his name," she orders him, a stern serious look crossing her face, and all the werewolves look confused.

"Why?" Robin asks the room.

"There is a rumor among witches that if you speak his name that he will appear. For our kind that is too much of a risk," Regina tells them. Killian nods and continues on with the rest of the story when he reaches the end Killian looks to Emma.

"Now he called you the Savior, why?" Killian asks her. She goes to open her mouth and tell him to mind his business when Henry and Anna burst into the kitchen.

"Because Mom is the Savior of the Witches and will defeat the Dark One," Henry says as if this is common knowledge to everyone. He falls in with his mother surveying the room. Anna goes to Elsa, who quietly catches her sister up with the mornings events.

"How many people can this house hold?" Ruby asks under her breath, only Roland hears her and chuckles.

"Then we should form an alliance because I am out for revenge and nothing will satisfy me other than his death," Killian offers and Emma is stunned by his audacity to offer such a thing. His confidence is astounding and will likely be his downfall.

"Hold on just a minute. I am the ranking elder of this coven and I am not certain we can trust you just yet and I have a final say in the matter," Snow says stepping forward and addressing Killian.

"As your alpha I order you to stand down until we have a moment to discuss this matter further," Liam snaps and Killian sighs and nods.

"Let's give them the room and we can move into the parlor," David suggests and Liam nods. The witches start to file out of the room.

"Are they werewolves?" Henry whispers to his mother who nods, "I've never met one before, fascinating. Do you think-" he starts before Emma stops him with a single look and leads him out of the room.

As soon as the door shuts Liam turns to Killian, his impassive face replaced with one of anger and shock.

"How can you be so naive? Killian, you barely know these people and you want an alliance with them?" Liam almost barks at him. Ruby just smacks Killian upside the head. Killian rubs his head and glares at both of them.

"We all agreed to go after him and I want that done as soon as possible, to end this once and for all. If there is someone who is destined to end his terror why not make an ally of them?" Killian explains looking exasperated and annoyed by this conversation altogether.

"He does have a point," Robin says looking to Liam.

"So this alliance has nothing to do with the fact your gaze never left the Savior?" Liam asks Killian.

"No," Killian scoffs, "also I resent your implication. My drive is ending him not chasing after a woman."

"Are we in agreement or not? Ruby asks restless, shifting from foot to foot.

"I think we should join the witches. They know more about him than we do and they have an honest to God Savior on their side," Roland says. Liam stays silent for a few more moments. Killian knows that Liam needs to consider all advantages and disadvantages to this situation they, well really Killian has landed them in. As alpha it is his job to lead them, to protect them. They are a family more than anything else they would do anything for each other. This decision is not one he can make lightly.

"If they agree to it then so shall we. I want the coven leaders consent to all of this," Liam finally says after a few long minutes. They all nod in agreement.

Although the werewolves have come to an agreement, the witches however are having a difficult time coming to a consensus.

"You cannot seriously be considering his offer," Emma raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Emma, you turn twenty eight in a week and we are no closer to figuring out how to defeat the Dark One. Time is limited and we will figure it out, but they could provide necessary strength we need," Snow tells her daughter.

"As much as I dislike werewolves I have to agree with Snow. We are working with a prophecy that provides guidance, but not an actual, solid plan. Assistance from them will not hurt us at this point," Regina argues.

"I agree with Emma, this is ridiculous. We cannot trust them. They have their own agenda and they will protect their interest before us," David says pacing back and forth in front of the hearth.

"Their goal aligns with ours, who cares about their motivation. Their interest is our interest. They want him dead just as we do," Elsa points out. Snow and David continue to fight and Henry looks up to Emma.

"Why don't you want them to help us?" Henry asks her. The truth is that Killian Jone rubs her the wrong way. He's charming and flirtatious in all ways Neal was, if not more so and she certainly cannot be around that again, nor does she want Henry around that. The problem is that her mother, Regina, and Elsa all made good points. Having muscle power against the Dark One would be extremely useful.

"Because I do not know these people or their motivations. I have no reason to trust them," she tells her son, who frowns.

"If you had a reason to trust them would you do it?" he asks her with Anna putting in her opinion in the background. Emma pauses before nodding. She smiles at Henry. He makes a good point, they just need a reason to trust the pack.

"How did I get such a smart son?" she asks him pulling him close and he shrugs. There's a slight pause in the conversation and she takes her chance.

"Father is right we have no reason to trust them. We have more at stake than they do, but if there is a reason to trust them then this may work. If they tell us their motivation for his death then I will work with them," Emma agrees reluctantly. Her father's shoulders drop knowing he just lost his only ally in this fight. Snow nods and places an arm on her husband's shoulder.

"This is a good thing. We have been on our own for too long. I have no doubt in any of our abilities, but I'm not one to turn away a helping hand, especially in a time of need. We are a family and a coven, I have faith in us," Snow tells the group at large. They all nod before rejoining the pack in the kitchen.

Once the coven files back into the kitchen Liam gaze runs over Elsa, who is whispering frantically in Emma's ear, before landing on Snow.

"Have you come to an agreement?" Liam asks Snow, who gives him a kind smile.

"We have. We will form an alliance on a single condition," Snow demands.

"What is the condition?" Liam asks, curious as to what they could want from the pack.

"My daughter brought up an excellent point we do not have a reason to trust you, to know that you truly want to end the Dark One as we do. I have never met anyone besides a witch who curses his name. All you have to do is to tell us why you want the Dark One dead," she says with a raise of her eyebrow.

Liam looks to Killian, who nods. Killian has never met a witch before Emma. However there are rumors of their untrusting nature. With their people being murdered for existing no one could blame them. Witch hunting has become a sport not a way to execute justice. Killian clears his throat.

"He killed the woman I loved and I want to avenge her death. My pack is my family, I am sure you can understand that. They agreed to help me in my quest," he tells them. Snow looks to Emma who gives her mother the slightest nod. Killian notices this motion, even if others missed it. Snow may be their coven leader, but Emma holds a lot of the power in the coven. That is not entirely surprising, she has the power to bring the witches out of hiding.

Liam extends his hand out to Snow.

"Do we have an alliance?" Liam asks the coven leader. Snow grasps his hand firmly.

"We do," she smiles. Killian leans over toward Ruby.

"Did you bring my clothes or am I going to have to remain half dressed all day?" he whispers to her. She rolls her eyes at his antics.

"Your flare for dramatics never ceases does it?" she teases him, "and your sack is out front with ours." He nods. Liam and Snow agree to discuss strategy the next morning, providing the group with a reprieve after a stressful day. As they move to leave Emma calls out to Killian.

"Yes, love?" he asks wishing nothing more than to get into his own clothes.

"Again, not your love," she sighs, but continues on, "that bandage needs to be changed, might as well do it now, before mother insists on sweeping you away to a room here."

"I was not aware you had the room to spare," he says uncertain of how many room could be in this house, it does not seem very large.

"Regina is quite adept at extension and duplication spells, so I have no doubt she will have you tucked away into a room in no time at all," she says as she leads him back to the kitchen table. Killian sits on the edge feeling well enough to support himself. Emma peels away the makeshift bandage and the herbs she applied not too long ago. The purple tint of his wound has disappeared completely. She frowns and the white light emanates from her hands once again. This time warmth surges through Killian, the pain fading and as he looks down the wound has sealed. It almost looks like that it was never there. Awestruck Killian blinks a few times before gazing into Emma's eyes.

"The poison really was the only thing stopping me from healing you. I'm quite good at magic you know," she smirks, teasing him shamelessly.

"I should hope so with a title such as Savior," he comments, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asks confused.

"For saving my life, you could have let me die in those woods," he says to her.

"You saved mine, so it's a fair trade," she says, making herself busy, by cleaning up the mess that was made when she healed him. Really she is just distracting herself from the conversation at hand.

"Nonetheless, I am eternally grateful," he tells her, standing up to find where the pack went.

"As am I for what it's worth," she says over her shoulder finally looking at him once more. He smiles at her before leaving the room.

As it turns out Emma was right Snow insisted that the pack stay inside the house and that Killian should be able to rest (even though Emma healed him completely). Regina makes three rooms for them. One for Robin and Roland, one for Ruby, and one for Liam and Killian. One pack and one coven under the same roof with a quest and a prophecy to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Right now it's looking like I'll be updating once a week! Big thanks to @shady-swan-jones for making some beautiful artwork for this story, which will be posted to my tumblr, everlastingcaptainswan.


	3. The Trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Sorry for being gone for so long, but real life got in the way. I am glad to be back and keep this story going! Thanks to all of you who read this story and have patiently waited for an update! Hope you guys like the new chapter.

 

The pack the next morning is woken by the sounds of banging and cussing coming from the hallway. 

“Anna, I told you to be quiet!” a high pitched voice calls out. Killian has never been one for sleeping in late and this is true even today. The sun has barely risen, but the witches are already hard at work. 

“Elsa, I can’t stop things from falling! I can’t move objects with my powers,” Anna hisses back at her sister. Killian is now wide awake listening to the sisters bickering. Killian looks over to Liam who is smirking at him. 

“Reminds me of us,” he chuckles and Killian nods in agreement. Without so much as a word they both raise and get ready for the day. The sisters hear their actions. 

“Now, you’ve gone and woken them up!” Elsa tells her sister as they move down the hallway. Anna just sighs and leaves the hallway where her sister is speechless. Liam and Killian are first to poke their heads out of their temporary room. 

“Is there anything you need help with?” Liam asks Elsa kindly. She simply shakes her head. 

“Oh no. I told her she could start packing things in this part of the house if she was quiet and well as you can see she wasn’t. Did you two sleep alright?” Elsa asks slightly out of breath. 

“Just fine. Packing, are we going somewhere?” Liam asks, eyes locked on Elsa. Killian may as well not be here with how intently his brother and the witch are gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Yes, we are. The Dark One knows we are in this area. Despite being injured he is bound to find us anytime now. We never stay in one place for long,” Elsa explains to Liam. 

“I heard Emma mention leaving here to her father yesterday,” Killian interjects. Elsa looks over to Killian as if seeing him for the first time in this conversation and nods. 

“Is there anything we can help with?” Liam asks capturing Elsa’s attention once again. 

“Regina is usually in charge of this process, you should ask her,” Elsa says warmly. Liam and her haven’t moved or looked away from one another until Killian clears his throat which seems to get his brother’s attention at least. 

“We shall, come on brother,” Liam says before finally breaking eye contact with the blonde witch. Once out of earshot of Elsa, Killian turns to his brother. 

“What the bloody hell was all of that?” Killian asks Liam. 

“I haven’t a clue as to what you’re referring to,” Liam says frowning. 

“I could’ve sworn you were about to kiss Elsa back there,” Killian says dumbstruck with his own brother’s idiocy. 

“Kiss her? What, no. She’s beautiful, but we’re on a quest here. Killian, we were only talking,” Liam says trying to put off the encounter with Elsa from his mind. 

“I’ve seen people talk and that certainly wasn’t what you two were doing, but whatever you say brother,” Killian simply states before they walk into the kitchen. 

What meets them in the kitchen is a flurry of moving people and Regina handing out orders like she is their queen. When the brothers enter she looks slightly relieved. 

“Ah good you’re here,” she says as the brothers approach her. 

“What do you require from us?” Liam asks unsure of what they could possibly help with. 

“Well, first off wake the rest of your pack so we can all eat breakfast then help get the kitchen in order,” Regina tells them. 

“Regina, I do not need help with the kitchen. Last time someone helped they messed with my system,” Snow calls out from the stove. Emma is standing alongside her mother, but when she hears Liam’s voice she casually throws a look over her shoulder to see if Killian is with his brother. She is not disappointed when she finds him standing there his gaze sought her out as well and her unwavering gaze doesn’t leave Killian. Nor would he want it too. There is an undeniable pull to her, he simply can’t explain. She takes his breath away everytime. 

“Fine. Get your pack up and ready and we will move from there,” Regina says coldly, irritation emanating from her. Liam nods and Killian’s gaze is pulled away from Emma. As the brothers leave the room Liam chuckles. 

“What’s so funny brother?” Killian asks. 

“Oh nothing, I’m not the only one who can’t take his eyes off a particular blonde,” Liam says with a raised eyebrow. Killian just smiles. 

“So you admit that you can’t take your eyes off Elsa?” Killian asks, deflecting the attention off him and Emma. 

“Shut up. For that comment alone you get to wake up Ruby,” Liam tells his brother. Killian does a rather rude hand gesture that just makes Liam laugh. 

* * *

Back in the kitchen Emma return to helping her mother with a frown. 

“What’s the frown for?” her mother asks never taking an eye off their task. 

“Nothing,” Emma simple says shaking her head. 

“Would nothing have to do with a certain blue eyed werewolf, who just left the room?” This comment earns Snow a glare from her daughter. 

“No, why would you say such a thing?” Emma says in a huff. 

“Only because whenever you two are in a room you can only look at each other,” Snow says with knowing look. 

“That’s not true,” Emma says exasperated, not looking at her mother. 

“Oh please Emma, you and the werewolf keep exchanging yearning looks,” Regina says across the room. 

“I don’t yearn!” Emma exclaims. Regina gives her a look of indignation and disbelief. Between the looks from Regina and her mother Emma stomps out of the kitchen to grab a few more herbs they may need. 

Out in the yard David finds her calmly collecting herbs. Emma turns to face him. 

“Your mother says we need to eat so we can get a move on,” he states. 

“I know,” she says standing. 

“Don’t listen to Regina, you know how she likes to poke fun at everyone,” he tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nods as he guides her into the house. 

Breakfast is a quick quiet affair with most of the werewolves still being half asleep, especially little Roland. Once they finish up the rest of the packing only takes about an hour. Leaving the house the wolves watch Regina take away the spare rooms she added with ease, as if it were no trouble at all. 

David tells the pack that the move on foot and if they wish they could shift if it will be easier. They nod in appreciation, but they all stay in their human forms as the group moves along to the next village. None of them want to waste the energy in transforming to be spotted by a passerby on the trek to the village. Then they would have a whole new set of problems, it wasn’t worth the risk. 

Throughout the course of the day the ragtag group takes many breaks (mostly due to how young Henry and Roland are). At one point in the late afternoon Killian catches up to Emma at the stream they decided to stop at for some fresh water. 

“This is a typical day for you, love?” Killian asks her, catching her attention. She bristles at the nickname he’s given her, but decides to let it go. 

“It is, we have spent many years traveling this countryside, looking for places to hide,” she sighs. 

“How do you do it? It seems like a long, hard way of life,” he comments. 

“By knowing he’s out there and won’t hesitate to kill us. To kill me. To kill my son, who has no signs of his magic yet. It’s a choice between a hard life or death,” she tells him, gazing into his deep blue eyes. She’s never met anyone like him before. There was no pity in his eyes only understanding. 

“What will you do when this is all over?” he asks, searching her eyes. The question makes her stop for a moment. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never thought about what happens after,” she lies to him before David calls them to move on. 

“Perhaps you should,” is all Killian says before catching up with his brother. 

Emma lied to him because it is easier than the truth. Emma has thought about her future or lack of it many times. The untold half of the prophecy was that the Savior would die to save her people. Only a few of the coven elders knew that half of the prophecy and they kept that secret to themselves. They feared if it got out that the one who was the Savior would not want to go through with it, that they would not want to give up their life. 

When David and Snow found out that their only daughter was to die to save them, to save all the witches they were haunted by it for days. They hid the truth from her for years, they tried to give her the most normal life she could have. Emma found out when she was pregnant with Henry. She wanted to be there for her child exactly how her parents were always there for her, but she couldn’t be. At least not in the same way. It took a long time for Emma to accept that the only way to insure Henry would be safe and have a good life would be for Emma to give up hers. 

She smiles as she brings Henry some water from the stream. Henry is a happy, curious (sometimes a little too curious for Emma’s liking) kid. Easily he is the single best thing in her life. Surprisingly he still has so much energy after a long day of walking. He takes a big gulp of water before diving into another question. 

“Why do you think they didn’t transform for the walk, mom?” he asks her, his mind working at a mile a minute. 

“I don’t know, but that’s their choice,” she tells him with a pointed look. 

“Do you think it hurts them to do it?” he asks her eyes wide, ignoring her look altogether. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t know a lot about werewolves kid,” she tells him as they group moves on their way to the next town. 

“Do you think I could ask them?” he asks her. 

“No, you may not. Henry, where are your manners?” she scolds him hands on her hips. 

“I would ask nicely!” Henry exclaims. Emma places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Henry, what you want to ask is personal and we don’t know them well enough to ask that,” she tells him softly, hoping the message will get through to her son. One day his untamed curiosity will get him in trouble. 

“What do you want to ask, lad?” Liam Jones asks from behind them. Emma and Henry turn around to see the two brothers behind them. 

“Well, I have a few questions actually, if that’s okay,” Henry asks quickly before his mother can cut him off. 

“Henry,” Emma says in a warning tone. 

“No, it’s fine. Why don’t you ask your questions and we will answer them if we want to. How does that sound?” Liam says cautiously as they move along the forest path. Henry looks to Emma, who nods finally relenting, knowing she won’t be able to stop him. 

“Why didn’t you transform for the trek to the new town? Does it hurt to transform? Or is it you can’t transform and that you have to transform with the moon? Everything I’ve read about werewolves says that you must change with the full moon,” Henry asks quickly, excitement rolling off him. 

“We do not have to transform with the moon. Our power comes from the moon, so we are naturally strongest at the full moon,” Killian answers on of Henry’s questions. 

“We didn’t transform because if anyone saw us it would raise too many suspicions, which we don’t want. Finally, it doesn’t hurt to transform,” Liam answers Henry with a smile. 

“Oh okay that’s interesting, so the moon thing is a myth then. I’m sorry I’ve never met werewolves before,” Henry tells them. 

“Ah well I’m glad we could set you straight about werewolves then and we’ve never met a whole coven before. This a new experience for us too,” Killian tells him. Henry smiles and says he has to tell Anna what he found out. 

“Henry, thank them for answering your questions,” Emma tells him before he runs away. 

“Thank you!” he practically shouts before running ahead to meet up with Anna. Emma turns to the brothers. 

“Sorry if he bothered you, his curiosity gets the better of him sometimes,” Emma sighes. 

“Not at all, lass. He’s a bright child. You must be very proud of him,” Liam tells her. Emma smiles. 

“I am, he’s a good kid. Not everyone is open to his million questions, so I worry about him,” she tells them, wringing her hands. 

“He’ll learn that eventually,” Killian tries to calm her nerves and she nods. His gaze is almost hypnotic, Emma has a hard time pulling herself away from it. It’s like he can read her, like he somehow knows her, which is impossible seeing as they just met. 

“I do have a question of my own,” Liam says and Emma encourages him to continue on, “Would it be possible to have a strategy session at some point today?” 

“That can be arranged, I’ll ask my mother. It won’t be until later if at all,” she tells the brothers, who nod. Emma walks ahead to catch up with her mother, who is leading the group with her father. Grateful to put some distance between her and Killian. She’s never felt a connection like this before and she’s not sure she likes it. 

“What has Henry so excited back there?” Snow asks. 

“He got some answers about werewolves and their abilities,” she sighs. 

“Is his curiosity satisfied?” David asks, with a smirk across his face. 

“For now, but that’s not why I came up here. The alpha would like a strategy session at some point today, if possible,” Emma tells them. 

“Tell them after supper, we should be settled by then,” Snow says, looking to David for confirmation. 

“Sounds right, Regina scouted ahead and there is a house about an hour from here that should be able to house us. We should be able to get settled in no time,” David tells her. 

“I’ll let them know,” she nods before leaving them to go to the back of the group. She passes Henry and Anna chatting so quickly she can’t even make out what they’re saying. Emma catches Elsa’s eye who looks lost as well. Elsa stops Emma, before she can reach the Jones’ brothers. 

“Something wrong?” Emma asks worried, her and Elsa step back from Anna and Henry, who don’t even notice them at all. 

“Not wrong per se, but something strange is happening,” Elsa tells her. Emma simply raises an eyebrow. 

“Well what is it?” Emma asks in a whisper. Not entirely sure what her cousin has picked up on. 

“Their alpha, there is something happening with him. There is a strange pull I feel towards him,” Elsa explains with a frown. Emma lets out a laugh. 

“That would be called attraction, my dear cousin. I’ve seen how he looks at you I would say it’s mutual,” Emma chuckles, keeping her voice quiet. 

“No, it’s more than that!” Elsa huffs, annoyed at Emma’s teasing. 

“Maybe, he’s your true love. Attraction is described as immensely strong amongst true loves,” Emma says, her tone changing to serious when she notes her cousin’s reaction. 

“We can't be true loves are extremely rare. Your parent’s are the only ones we know,” Elsa says shaking her head. 

“Not true, Ariel and Eric are true loves,” Emma corrects her. Elsa rolls her eyes. 

“Okay so we know two matches out of everyone we know. That doesn’t make the odds any better,” Elsa points out. 

“Maybe not and it’s just a passing thought, an idea. I have no confirmation,” Emma says trying to calm the panic she can see raising in Elsa. 

“I know,” Elsa nods. 

“Don’t think about it too much,” Emma says, giving her a warm smile and Elsa nods, lost in thought. Emma leaves her cousin to find the Jones brothers waiting for her answer. 

“Mother agreed that after we get settled and have supper tonight a meeting could be arranged. My father said we are about an hour from a house Regina scouted,” Emma tells them. 

“I’m glad that works out, we have a lot to figure out,” Killian says and Liam nods. 

“Is everything alright with Elsa?” Liam asks Emma. She can see worry in his eyes, which this action is working towards confirming her notion that the two are true loves. 

“Yes, everything is fine with her. We were talking about Henry,” Emma lies easily, “I must ask what are your intentions towards my cousin?” Emma asks bluntly. Liam immediately flushes red, shaking his head. Killian chuckles at his brother’s reaction.

“You’re rather blunt,” Liam says, avoiding her question. He won’t exactly look at her either.

“I’ve been told that before. I see no point in wasting anyone’s time. Now, are you going to answer my question?” she asks him, not letting him get out of answering her question. 

“My intentions are nothing vulgar or unseemly I assure you. Does that answer your question?” he tells her annoyed by her questioning. 

“I’ll take that for now,” she smiles at his discomfort, leaving any further questions for another time. She lets them fall into silence for the rest of the trek. 

Just as David said they reach a rundown abandoned house that Regina described not too long after. The coven sets to work making it livable and the pack works on gathering firewood and hunting for their dinner. The two groups make a surprisingly good team in getting the house ready in no time at all. Maybe it was fated for Emma and Killian to meet so they could bring together a group capable of killing the Dark One once and for all. 


	4. Plans and Assets

Supper is a loud, noisy meal simply because of the number of people at the dining room table. Elsa engages herself in a conversation with Ruby and Anna in an attempt to avoid Liam. Robin keeps shooting Regina longing looks when he thinks no one is watching him. Killian unabashedly keeps glancing at Emma whenever she isn’t glancing at him. Roland and Henry are getting along well, talking too loud then what is appropriate, but no one feels the need to quiet them. Snow and David are quietly talking amongst themselves. 

The sun goes down and the children start to get sleepy with Roland almost falling asleep at the table. Emma shares a look with Robin, who scoops Roland into his arms. Emma gets Henry’s attention. 

“Come on, kid. It’s past your bedtime,” Emma tells him. 

“Five more minutes,” Henry attempts to say through a yawn. 

“I don’t think so, you can barely keep your eyes open. Let’s go,” she orders him. Despite his grumbles he follows his mother out of the dining room. Emma helps him get ready for bed and seeing how well the boys get along, Robin and her decide they should share a room. Once the boys are tucked in they leave them to join the others in the meeting. 

“With the prophecy and all do you guys have a plan?” Liam asks when all of them have a seat at the table. 

“Not exact details, but we need to corner him and disable him. We haven’t made any moves because the first part of the prophecy only came to pass a month ago,” David tells them. The pack waits patiently for someone to explain. 

“The prophecy stated I wouldn’t defeat the dark one until I was twenty-eight, which I turned a month ago. We’ve been planning for sometime now. We have squid ink to immobilize him and then I come in to end him. What we lack is ever knowing where he is or having a sufficient enough distraction,” Emma tells them. 

“We could set a trap and lure him out,” Robin suggests, looking around the table. 

“We decided against that because we want to catch him unaware,” Regina says. 

“If you set up a trap you can control the situation. He seems blood thirsty enough to be fooled into any trap you set,” Killian tells them. 

“What did you have in mind exactly?” Snow asks him, pointedly. 

“It would be helpful to know all of your abilities exactly. In order to know what kind of trap we can set,” Killian says looking at each of them. 

“I’ll start, I’m an empath, I can sense someone’s emotions. I can’t imagine I’ll be much use to you,” Anna shrugs. 

“Not so sure about that, can you control emotions of a person?” Liam asks. 

“Well yes I can do that. Although it is frowned upon to do so,” she nods. Liam nods exchanging a look with Killian. 

“It’s easier to show you what I can do,” Elsa says. She simply raises her hand and faces her palm toward the ceiling, snowflakes start falling from it. When the pack doesn’t look impressed Elsa creates a shard of ice and throws it just to the left of Liam’s head straight into the wall. Ruby laughs at Liam’s shocked expression. 

“Oh yeah, we can use that,” Ruby chuckles. Regina creates a fireball and Robin’s eyes widen. 

“I won’t throw this it will be a little too destructive,” Regina says with a smirk, “Emma and I can also transport ourselves from one location to the next.” 

“Interesting and we can definitely use that,” Killian says. Snow sweeps her hand from left to right, brings forth a wine bottle and enough glasses for them. 

“I have healing abilities as well. Should this turn ugly as we think it will,” Snow says, using her abilities to pour them all a glass of wine. 

“I have a natural ability with animals, it’s how we’ve been so lucky with getting food even in the dead of winter. Other than that I’m rather good at hand to hand combat,” David tells the group. The pack nods. Emma emits some of her white light. 

“Looks pretty, but it can hurt when I want it to,” Emma says, the light dissipating. 

“You know what to do when you confront him?” Liam asks her. 

“I know exactly what to do. Don’t worry about me,” she tells them. A somber tone falls over the room. Killian’s gaze is glued to Emma. He knows she’s holding something back, but doesn’t know what it is. Regina looks to Liam.

“You know what we can do now, so what’s your plan?” she asks him.  

“We’ll need to scout an ideal location, somewhere away from any unsuspecting people,” Liam answers her. 

“We still need a good distraction, something to draw him out,” Ruby comments. 

“I think that should be something to ponder on for tonight. It’s been a long day and we still have a lot of work to do. We all need a good night’s sleep,” Snow declares standing up, her husband grasps her hand. They all agree with the exhaustion weighing on them. Snow leaves and David follows behind her. Regina looks like she wants to say something, but she shakes her head, leaving as well. Emma finishes her glass of wine in one swift motion, wishing it was something stronger. 

“Did we miss something?” Killian asks looking at the cousins remaining at the table. 

“We have devoted so much of our lives to this fight and to have it be so close to the end well it’s difficult for everyone to process,” Elsa comments. 

“Not to mention the moral implications,” Anna contributes. 

“Good thing you won’t be killing him then,” Emma snaps, irritated by Anna’s innocence. 

“Emma, you have light magic that’s meant for good. How is what we’re doing good?” Anna asks her, getting upset. 

“You don’t think this is worth it? Don’t you want to go home? Aren’t you tired of living on the run? Aren’t you tired of him murdering us out of some misguided vengeance? We are getting rid of a great evil, what isn’t good about that?” Emma says getting angry, her hands starting to glow. The pack realizes what an important fight this is for everyone in this house, what they have all sacrificed to be here.

“Emma,” Elsa says looking at her cousin’s hands. Emma curses before shaking out her hands, the glowing stops. 

“I make no apologies for what has to be done,” Emma says before leaving the room. Anna looks to Elsa. 

“I’m going to bed, good night,” she tells the room before leaving. Elsa looks as if she doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

“I’m sorry you all had to see that, tensions have been running high lately,” Elsa tells the room, cleaning up the glasses that everyone left behind. 

“No worries, these things happen. Especially within families,” Liam says, jumping to help Elsa collect the glasses and follows her out of the room. 

“Anyone have the feeling what we jumped into is much larger than what we thought it was,” Ruby muses out loud. 

“Definitely, but that’s what makes it interesting,” Robin says with a smirk. Killian nods and tells them goodnight. He wants to find Emma, he knows she’s upset. While searching the rooms on the ground floor of the house Killian spots Emma in the garden looking over forest. He makes his way outside to stand next to her. 

“Are you alright, love?” he asks her, wanting to reach out to touch her, but he stops himself. 

“Anna has morality issues with this and it’s hard for her to accept that,” Emma says, not looking at him. 

“I gathered as much, but I asked about you,” he says pointedly. 

“I’m fine. I’ve prepared myself for this for a long time,” she says finally looking at him, with something akin to sadness in her eyes. 

“Well, if you ever need to talk about it. I’m here,” he tells her. He’s not entirely sure why, but that pull he feels when she’s around is undeniable. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says a smile on her face. 

“Ah that’s much better,” he says and she raises an eyebrow. 

“What is?” she asks, curious. 

“Your smile, much better than the frown that was masking your face,” he tells her. He desperately wants to reach out, place a hand on her cheek, and pull her in for a kiss. He stops himself, now isn’t the time for that. 

She can’t stop thinking about him and his stupid lips. How soft and supple they look. How she wants them on hers so desperately. She never felt like this with Neal, not even once. She’s fighting so hard to deny this attraction, but in this moment she wants him. 

“You don’t know me all that well how can you say that?” she says shaking her head. 

“I don’t have to know you well to see you look much more beautiful with a smile,” he tells her. 

“You seem like quite the charmer, I bet you say that to all the women you meet,” she says with a smirk. 

“Ah yes all the many women I meet as a wolf in the forest,” he teases her. The moonlight shining down on them, providing dim lighting in the garden.

“You never know who you’ll find in the forest,” she smiles at him. 

“You never do. I feel quite lucky to have met you,” he tells her his hand brushing hers. 

“It does feel quite fortunate, something about fate and all that,” she says, blushing. He can no longer help it and his hand brushes her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into his touch. He brings her closer until his lips brush against hers. Once then twice. She surges forward and captures his lips with hers. Gods he’s never had a kiss like this. He imagined kissing her all day, but this is something else. Emma’s hands grasp the lapels of his jacket. One of his hands tangles in her hair. 

My god Emma has never had a kiss like this. A kiss full of passion and longing. She never knew a kiss could feel this good. She knows she should distance herself away from him, but my god kissing him shouldn’t feel as good as this. She’s entirely selfish in this moment. She wants this and him, even though it’s not fair to him at all. 

When they pull apart and come up for air and rest their foreheads on each other. Emma realizes what a huge mistake she has made. She can’t kiss him. She can’t lead him on like this. He should kiss women who aren’t fated to die at the hands of the great evil. 

“That was…” he says trailing off. She pulls away from him, shaking her head. 

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have..” she says backing away. 

“Emma?” he says confused. He knows she felt what he did. If she didn’t she would’ve stopped the kiss. She would’ve said something or shouted at him. She’s running because she’s scared. 

“I can’t. Please wait five minutes until you go back inside the house,” she says all the while continuing to back up. 

“As you wish,” he says briskly, he can’t stop her from running. No matter how badly he wants to. Emma turns around and runs into the house. She definitely shouldn’t have kissed him. That was a huge mistake. How could she do that to someone who wasn’t born into this hellish mess? Emma barrels into a room she’s sharing with Elsa and Anna. Elsa looks up from her bed and Anna does too. 

“Are you okay?” Elsa asks. Emma just shakes her head. 

“Nope, I’m definitely not,” Emma says her hand shaking as she runs it through her hair. 

“I can feel the guilt and regret rolling off you. You want to talk about it?” Anna asks her. Emma shakes her head. 

“Not yet,” she mumbles. The sisters nod, they’re used to waiting for Emma to open up to them. They’ve learned not to push her. 

“We’re here when you’re ready,” Elsa tells her as Emma gets ready for bed. Emma just nods not knowing what to say. How to explain her terrible actions. She wouldn’t drag a good man down with her. It took awhile, but Emma eventually faded into sleep. 

In the morning thankfully Henry is quite attached to her and requires a lot of her attention. She’s so distracted she misses how Killian is still gazing longing at Emma. How he’s not mad, just confused as to what went wrong. Liam and Elsa keep looking at each other then hurriedly looking away when they catch each other’s gaze. Robin gazing at Regina when he knows she’s not looking. Regina who is making a show of not looking at Robin.

“Is it me or do we have a bunch of love sick fools in here?” Snow says to David, who looks shocked by this. 

“Who are you talking about?” he asks looking around the room. 

“Oh you can be so dense sometimes,” Snow sighs, “When you see it you’ll know.” David looks confused, but glances around the table. 

After breakfast Anna volunteers to distract the kids for the day, saying she’ll support any plan they come up with. That’s when things get hard for Emma because then she notices how Killian is looking at her and it breaks her heart. He’s not mad or angry, he’s still gazing at her like he always has with maybe a tinge of sadness. 

“I’ve been thinking about the distraction and I think it should be me,” Regina tells the room. 

“Why you?” Robin asks, curious. 

“The Dark One and I have a little history. He knew my mother, he killed her. He would be able to trace my magic if we left a convincing trail,” Regina says. 

“He can trace magic?” Ruby asks looking around. 

“Why do you think we walked here? We could transport from place to place, but that’s how he tracked us at first. He came so close getting us a few times,” Snow tells them. 

“When do we want to set this trap?” Emma asks the room, changing the subject. 

“It should be the day of the full moon. We will be at our strongest and the most helpful to you then,” Killian answers her question forcing her to look at him finally. He’s more hurt then he cares to admit. Most of all curious as to what happened last night. What caused the change in Emma. It’s not hard to see she’s an strong, powerful, and beautiful women, but he doubts she sees that in herself. He wants to talk, but she’s avoiding his gaze. 

“When is the full moon?” Emma asks him, trying to not let his gaze get to her. She knows there are things unsaid between them. There are questions he’s dying to ask her and she doesn’t want to give him the answers. He’s better off without her in his life. He’s better off with her at a distance.

“Two weeks,” he tells her. She finally breaks his gaze to look at Regina. 

“Will that be enough time to set up a convincing trail?” she asks Regina. 

“Yes, I’ll leave the week before. The trail will be small and hard to follow. He’ll need to believe that he was the only one who could pick up on it,” Regina says. 

“So we have a week to scout out a good location to have this fight,” Liam says and David nods. 

“We’ll start today then,” Killian says and Liam agrees. The meeting breaks up, the wolves shifting in the yard before they set off. Killian walks out the room without as much as a goodbye. Maybe he’s finally upset with Emma, but that’s good it’s how it should be. 

Regina heads to their library to do some more research. Emma glares out of the window in the parlor. Elsa strides up next to her. 

“I know you’re not ready to talk about whatever happened, but I need to talk to you,” Elsa says quietly. Emma turns to her concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think you’re right. I think he’s my true love,” is all she says at first. Emma smirks. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Emma comments. 

“Witches, we’re more intune with ourselves, with our bodies. We know when a change occurs, we can sense it. What if he doesn’t feel what I feel or he doesn’t know what it means?” Elsa asks quickly her panic causing snow to fall. Emma takes her hand and the snow stops. 

“He may have not accepted it yet or he doesn’t know what it is. I doubt either one of those things changes how he feels about you. What caused this panic in you?” Emma asks skeptical. 

“Nothing really. He helped me clean up last night and we were talking then at some point we started holding hands as he walked me to my room. He said he wanted to get to know me and kissed my hand before walking away. All rather tame I’m afraid,” she shrugs. 

“It can’t be that tame if you’re panicking, what else happened?” Emma asked again, knowing her cousin was holding back. Elsa takes her time before answering. 

“Something snapped into place or perhaps the pull between us was so strong, but all I know he’s the only one for me,” she tells Emma, who smiles. 

“When you know you know. Men are usually the last to know when a woman wants them, so give him time to catch up,” She comforts Elsa. They look over the view that the house provides for a few minutes pondering everything happening in their lives. 

“I’ve made a mistake,” Emma almost whispers. 

“What?” Elsa asks, wondering if she heard her cousin correctly. 

“I’ve made a mistake,” Emma repeats herself. 

“What happened?” Elsa asks, calmly. 

“I kissed Killian,” she says quietly. 

“I knew I wasn’t the only one who was interested in a Jones brother. Why would-” Elsa’s train of thought stops and catches up to Emma’s, “Oh no, Emma. I’m so sorry.” 

“It was impulsive and in the moment. I just got swept away. I feel like he sees me and understands me. It’s never been like that with anyone outside the coven. He does it with such ease. Elsa, the kiss… there is nothing that can compare,” Emma tells her tears in her eyes. 

“They don’t know about your fate,” Elsa says, unsure. Emma shakes her head. 

“I shouldn’t have kissed him. It was reckless. I can’t lead him on knowing that I’ll die. It wouldn’t be fair to him,” she whispers. 

“Maybe he should get to decide. Maybe to him loving you would be worth it. They should know the truth anyway with this plan of ours,” she tells her cousin. Her words may not be what Emma wants to hear, but they are what she needs to hear. Emma wipes away the single tear the has fallen down her face. 

“Thank you. I’ll have to think about it,” Emma nods. She makes sure she is presentable before going in to see Henry and Roland. She helps Anna out with their lesson for the day. Spending time with Henry is her greatest joy. She wants to create good moments with him because soon she’ll be gone and he will only have those moments to remember her by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Confessions

That night when the wolves shift back after their run Liam notices Killian’s sour mood. Liam pulls him aside and waits for Ruby and Robin to go into the house. 

“Mind telling me what’s going on with you?” Liam asks with expectant look on his face. 

“There’s nothing going on with me,” Killian shrugs, trying to walk past his brother to go inside of the house. Liam moves in front of him, blocking his path. 

“Try again because I certainly wasn’t convinced by that lie,” Liam says with his arms crossed. Killian sighs and debates on whether or not he should tell his brother the truth of what happened between Emma and him. He wants to, but fears he might receive an earful about not staying focused on the mission. That is the last thing Killian needs to hear right now. 

“Last night-” Killian begins as Elsa sticks her head out of the door. Relief washes over him grateful for the interruption. 

“Are you two joining us for supper or would you like us to start without you?” Elsa says with an eyebrow raised. 

“We’ll be right in,” Liam says with smile, which Elsa returns in kind before heading inside. 

“This conversation isn’t over,” Liam says before following Elsa. Killian releases a sigh before following his brother. Everyone is already gathered around the table waiting for them. The brothers quickly take their seats and everyone begins passing around the food. Killian can feel someone’s gaze buring into him. He looks to find Emma gazing at him, a slightly apologetic look on his face before she turns away. He has so many questions for her and all he wants to do is talk to her. That’s all Killian’s wanted all day. He wants to know what is going on in that head of hers. 

Emma knows they need to talk. She needs to explain everything to him. However, there is another strategy session after supper and it never seems to be the right time. She was hoping to catch him before supper, but that clearly didn’t happen. Henry begins telling her about this new book that Anna showed him earlier that day, distracting her from her thoughts on Killian. 

The meal passes quickly and once again Robin and Emma take the children to bed before the meeting. Henry has decided he’s old enough to attend coven meetings and will not go to bed. 

“Henry, it’s time to go to bed,” Emma says in a stern tone. 

“No! I’m smart and I know almost everything there is to know about magic. I’ve read every single book in the library. I should be able to attend,” Henry protests. Emma gets down on his level, looking into his eyes. 

“It has nothing to do with your intelligence. You are too young and we are talking about serious adult matters. I did not attend a coven meeting until I was sixteen and neither will you. Those are the rules and they are there for a reason,” she says hoping he finally understands. He crosses his arms and stamps his foot. 

“It’s not fair. I want to know what’s going on!” he pouts. 

“How about this, in the morning after breakfast I’ll walk you through what happened in the meeting and we can talk about it together,” she offers, hoping this works. 

“Fine,” he accepts rather begrudgingly. She kisses his head and finally gets him settled in bed. She waits until he drifts off to sleep before heading downstairs. 

Everyone is waiting for her at the dining room table and she gives an apologetic smile. 

“Apologies, Henry did not want to go to bed tonight,” she sighs. Everyone at the table nods in polite understanding. 

“Regina said you have drawn up parts of a plan,” Liam comments. Snow nods. Her and David tell much of the plan as they have so far. Killian frowns when discussing the final confrontation between Emma and the Dark One. 

“Placing Emma there will leave her unprotected if things go wrong,” Killian says and a hush falls over the room. All the witches shift uncomfortably in their chairs. Liam and Killian exchange a quick glance at this. 

“We’re prepared for all possibilities,” Regina says with a curt nod, trying to move on from the subject. 

“Killian’s right, she’ll be left out in the open on her own,” Robin says, looking between the coven members. 

“I’ll be fine. As Regina said we’ve prepared for this,” Emma says, trying to calm the wolves down. Liam looks carefully at each coven member as if he’s waiting for someone to explain. 

“What do you know that we don’t? We’re all risking our lives here, we deserve to know what’s going to happen,” Liam says with a grim face. Emma looks to her parents to find a single tear trickling down her mother’s face and her father looking slightly crestfallen. When they say nothing Emma returns her gaze to the rest of the pack. Liam getting more pissed with each passing second, Killian concern etched across his face, and Ruby curiously glancing at each of them. 

“There is a untold part of the prophecy,” Emma begins and Regina places a hand on her shoulder as if to stop her. 

“Emma,” she says in a warning tone. 

“He’s right they deserve to know,” Emma tells her and Regina reluctantly nods, before letting Emma continue. 

“The untold part of the prophecy?” Killian asks, prompting Emma to continue. 

“In order to kill the Dark One I must die as well. The less people around me when it happens the better,” Emma says in a single breathe. Her parents say nothing, but tears roll down both their checks. They have always struggled with accepting her fate. Not that she blames them, if Henry’s death was fated such as hers is she would never recover. 

“What do you mean you must die?” Killian asks, shocked beyond disbelief. His gaze pouring into her, searching for an alternative explanation. Liam sees the look in his brother’s eyes and he understands Killian’s mood and shock in this moment. Liam at least knows that Killian cares for the blonde witch. Hell his brother just might be in love with her. 

“In order to save us all, to end  _ him,  _ the spell Emma will use will in turn cause her death,” Elsa says softly. Killian’s gaze never leaves Emma. She wants to reach out to tell him how sorry she is, for pulling him into this mess, but before she can he stands from the table and leaves. 

Everyone is shocked by his recent departure and in their confusion Emma curses under her breath and runs after him. When she finds him, he’s standing in the very spot she stood the night before. His head turns ever so slightly in her direction and she knows that he’s aware she’s there. 

“I should’ve told you from the start, I’m terribly sorry we’ve pulled you and your own into this mess,” Emma says to his back, unsure if he’ll face her. 

“You should’ve,” he mutters before turning to face her, “Is this why you ran from me last night?” Where she was expecting to see anger and betrayal in his eyes instead she finds sadness tinged with hurt. It surprises her. 

“It was. I let myself be selfish in that moment, but I should’ve thought it through. I should’ve thought about how misleading it would be for me to do that then die not long after, about how it would hurt you. For that I’m truly sorry. You deserve better than me,” she tells him. He takes a breath and there is still sadness in his deep blue eyes.

“I feel this pull, this connection to you. I know you feel it too. It’s so tangible that I could almost reach out and pull on it. If I did I know it would lead me to you. I can see the pain in your eyes, it’s one that comes from heartache. Something I know all too well about, I see it in the mirror everyday. Please don’t tell me that I don’t deserve you because you and I are the same, kindred spirit,” he tells her, a storm brewing in his eyes. 

“That’s what I soon will be, a spirit! Killian, you should be with someone who won’t die in your arms, someone who you won’t have to mourn over. You’ve already watched one women die, I won’t make it two,” she tells him stubbornly, crossing her arms. 

“We all die, Emma. Some sooner than others. Who said you got to decide what was best for me?” he snaps, finally letting the anger take over. 

“I’m going to leave my family and my son, and it will break their hearts. I’m not willing to add you to that list,” she fires back. 

“You don’t get a choice in who you love, Emma,” he tells her. Before he can act rationally on his emotions he pulls her in for can only be called an earth shattering kiss. She wants to tell him that she can’t do this to him, but my gods kissing him is beyond compare. She melts in his embrace and his thumb strokes her jaw. She plunges one of her hands into his hair and holds on desperately as if when she lets go this all will end. He pushes her against a nearby oak tree. Emma nevers wants this kiss to end, she wants more, she wants everything with him. Killian finally gains the strength to pull away from her. They’re both panting, grip still tight on one another. 

“Please don’t run from me,” Killian whispers and a shiver runs down her spine. 

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you and that’s the last thing I want,” she mutters.   

“No matter which way you leave me, love, it’s going to hurt. I’d rather have these moments than none at all,” Killian says looking into her jade green eyes. Emma grants herself this one selfish wish, to be with him. He’s certainly not going anywhere. She places a hand on his cheek. 

“Alright,” she whispers before kissing him once again. This kiss is soft and gentle, it’s a promise. A promise from her that she’s not going anywhere. It’s not as full of desperation as their previous one was. 

A throat clears in the yard behind them causing the two to jump apart. When Emma sees it’s Elsa she sighs in relief that her father wasn’t the one who found them out here. 

“Emma, it’s Henry. You need to see this,” Elsa tells her concern in her voice. Emma rushes past Killian, who gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before she releases it. Elsa and her make their way to the boy’s room and Killian is on their heels. There is certainly a crowd around room, they immediately make way for Emma. 

Emma finds Henry sitting on the floor scribbling furiously across a piece of paper with a fountain pen that releases a sliver light. Snow is standing over him quietly observing, along with Regina. Henry doesn’t even acknowledge his mother or grandmother. When Emma touches his shoulder and shakes him slightly he continues on writing.

“Would someone like to explain what’s going on with my son?” Emma asks, worried. She’s staying close to Henry’s side, not wanting to take her gaze off of him. 

“It would appear he his powers have finally manifested,” Snow nods to the young boy. 

“What are they?” Emma asks, looking confused. 

“He’s an author at the very least, if not the Author. We need to confirm some things first,” Regina says. 

“Emma, he’s recording our story from the beginning, how David and I met to the Dark One’s genocide to now,” Snow tells her. Emma picks up one of completed papers from the floor. Sure enough it’s the story of her parent’s eventful first meeting. 

“We’ll have to summon the Apprentice in the morning,” David comments. Emma nods in agreement. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to break him from this trance?” Emma asks them, worried that her son isn’t getting any sleep. Snow shakes her head. 

“When he’s finished writing what he is supposed to the trance will end,” Regina tells her. 

“Then I’m staying. I want to be here when awakes,” she tells them. They nod and wish her a goodnight. Elsa gives her a knowing look before leaving. Most of the pack had left except for Liam and Killian. Liam gladly escorts Elsa back to her room. Killian approaches Emma. 

“Did all your abilities present like this?” Killian asks. 

“No, it’s different for everyone. Author’s are known to enter trances when they write and are not able to focus on anything else, but their writing. This is typical for his abilities,” She tells him, worry lacing her voice despite what she states. 

“He’s a good lad. He’ll be fine,” he says trying to reassure her. 

“I know he will be, but he’ll be confused once he breaks it. I want to be there for him, to explain what’s going on,” she says. 

“As any mother would be,” he says softly.

“You’re not put off by the fact I’m a mother?” she asks not looking him in the eye. 

“Not at all, it impresses me at how much you’ve accomplished. He’s a smart, curious lad. You should be proud,” he says with a smile and she nods. A moment of silence falls between them. Just as he’s about to give her space with her boy she says something to catch his attention. 

“You were right earlier,” she says quietly. He turns to face her. 

“About what? I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific,” he says with a cocky grin crossing his face. She simply rolls her eyes. 

“We’re kindred spirits,” she says with a meek smile. He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss into it. 

“Goodnight, love,” he says before dropping her hand. 

“Goodnight, Killian,” she says watching him leave before turning her attention back to Henry, who is still oblivious to his surroundings and writing away. Emma sinks into a rocking chair knowing it’s going to be a long night. 

Liam is waiting up for Killian in their room. As soon as Killian shuts the door his brother rounds on him. 

“Were you going to tell me you’d gone and fallen in love or were you going to just leave it for me to figure it out on my own,” Liam asks arms crossed. Killian sighs. 

“I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want a lecture like the one I’m getting now,” Killian says throwing his hands in the air. 

“Well too bad we’re having this conversation anyway, we’re family that’s what we do,” Liam says sternly, “She’s going to die.”

“We all die, Liam. Trust me it has not been ignored. It’s the reason she pushed me away at first,” he grumbles. 

“You’ve convinced her otherwise?” Liam says with an all too knowing look. 

“Aye I have,” he nods. 

“Is it worth my while to advise you against it?” Liam asks and Killian shakes his head, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt is all. That’s how older brothers annoy their siblings I suppose.” 

“Despite the annoyance I appreciate it,” Killian shrugs. Liam nods and they fall into a comfortable silence as they climb into their beds for the night. 

Henry doesn’t come out of his trance until the early hours of the morning. He suddenly stops writing and the fountain pen falls from his hand, the light disappearing from the tip of the pen. He blinks a few times, looking around the room. He spots his mother in the rocking chair and frowns. 

“What happened? Why am I on the floor? What are all these papers?” Henry asks, quickly. Emma gets up from the chair and and kneels next to him. She places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Henry, you’ve finally come into your powers. Regina thinks you might be the Author,” she says cautiously, she isn’t sure how he will react to his powers. For so long he has wished to help the coven in some way and while authors are powerful they aren’t powerful in a fight. She fears he might resent it. His eyes go wide. 

“What? Really? What have I been writing?” he asks starting to rifle through the numerous pages. 

“You’ve been writing the coven’s story, starting with how your grandparents met,” she smiles. The story is one they have both heard time and time again. Her parents and their whole family were considered an elite family among witches. Practically on the same level as royalty or nobility. Her parent’s love story was one known throughout the covens due to their status and their unconventional meeting. 

When Snow was younger the coven was going through some leadership difficulties and she decided she didn’t want any part of that, so Snow ran away. She turned to stealing to survive on her own. Her time as a bandit is also how she got so good at potions and knowing which herbs were safe and which were not. David was betrothed to another women at the time, a King’s daughter in fact. Snow robbed the young couple’s carriage and whacked David over the head. Of course he chased after her to get his mother’s ring back. According to David from then on he could never forget her. Soon after he broke off his engagement and found Snow. They always find each other. 

Henry is flipping through and skimming the pages eagerly, a gleeful look on his face. His happiness brings her pure joy. 

“This is so interesting, but strange,” he mumbles. 

“Why?” Emma asks him, finally sitting on the floor next to him. 

“I know I wrote it, but I can’t remember actually writing this or the content I wrote,” he tells her, looking up from the pages at last. 

“You did, I watched over you all night,” she says stifling a yawn. Henry nods and continues reading. The minutes pass by and Emma is happy to see him back to his usual self. When he flips the page a frown crosses his face. 

“Is this true?” he asks her, pointing at a paragraph on the page. Emma leans forward to read the passage and Henry simply hands the paper to her. The page contains the prophecy, and therein contains her death. Emma sets the page down and looks at Henry who has worry in his eyes. 

“It’s true,” she says softly and Henry begins to cry. Emma pulls him into her lap and holds him close, letting the tears soak her dress. 

“All magic comes with price, you know that. Darkness and light must be in balance,” she tells him while stroking his hair. 

“It’s not fair. I don’t want you to go!” he cries out. 

“I know I don’t want to leave you. You’re the best kid a mother could ask for. I love you more than anything. I’m doing this so you don’t have to run and hide anymore. You can finally have a normal life, one where you’re not in danger anymore,” she says looking into his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he sniffles, his tears almost dry. 

“I wanted you to have as a normal of a life as I could give you. I wanted you to not have to live with this over your head. I’m sorry I kept it from you,” she says tears forming in her eyes. Emma was afraid of this, afraid Henry would find out and hate her. She’s scared he’ll want nothing to do with her. 

“I understand it, but I wish it wasn’t real,” he whispers and all Emma can do is hold her son tighter. She wishes it wasn’t real either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a good week. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just really setting up the story in this chapter, but I see this story having anywhere from 8-10 chapters. Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
